


Waiting at the Hospital

by TheMuchTooMerryMaiden



Series: The only way that each can help the other [4]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden/pseuds/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is still in the hospital waiting for Lewis to return... A drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting at the Hospital

He makes everything better. It’s almost worth being ill, except that now I’m not sure he’ll ever see me as anything other than a child and a feeble child at that. What did he mean when he said “I’m afraid so”? Was he warning me off? Probably. If Will had ever been a malicious person I could picture him now laughing his arse off at me and I deserve it, I really do. Never thought I’d feel like this, never thought I’d love a man after being scared for so long. Wonder when he’s coming back? He makes everything better.


End file.
